Swap
by TVDSALVATORE
Summary: What if Bonnie Bennett swaps lives, with Bonnie Bennett from an alternate universe? Takes place in season 5 (will be explained more in the story) SORRY FOR MY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!
1. The Bright Light

**This takes place in season 5. I will explain more about the setting in the story in Chapter 2.**

 ** _World 1_**

 **Nar pov**

Bonnie walked into the boarding house to find her boyfriend cooking dinner.

"Hey you. You have been gone for a long time." he complained

"What can I say? I love the mall." she said as she put her bags down.

"Well I missed you." he said before kissing her temple

"I missed you too Damon." she replied

"What are you cooking?" she asked as she inspected the food.

"Chicken Parmesan." he replied.

"Umm...that sounds great. I haven't eaten all day."

"Well its almost done so sit down and relax." he whispered in her ear.

After they ate their food, Damon and Bonnie sat in the living room watching a movie.

They heard the door open, and they turned their heads to see who it was

"Hey beautiful." Stefan smiled at Bonnie.

"Damon." he said plainly, and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Stef." Bonnie replied

"What are you watching?" he asked as he sat next to her

Damon glared at Stefan

" _The Boy Next Door_." Bonnie retorted

"Mind if I watch?" Stefan asked

"No not at all" Bonnie said

Damon looked at Bonnie in disbelief but didn't say anything.

About ten minutes after Stefan joined the couple, he started flirting with Bonnie. He laid his hand on her thigh.

Before Bonnie could say something, Damon quickly pulled Bonnie closer to him

"What do you think your doing?! Look I know you have liked Bonnie for a while, but she is taken by me okay?!" Damon yelled at Stefan.

"Whatever Damon, but don't forget...I always get the girl. I had Katherine, I had Elena, and I am going to have Bonnie too."

Damon got up from the couch "Get over yourself Stefan! Lets not forget that I had Elena too. In fact she left you for me!"

Stefan laughed "Because she was sired to you! Then she left you and ran away!"

"You will never have Bonnie." Damon said through clenched teeth.

"Oh trust me Damon...I will get Bonnie. And when I get her, I am going to keep her forever, because I am the right brother for her." Stefan replied

Bonnie scoffed "Am I just some type of prize to you guys?!" she ran up the stairs to her and Damon's room.

"No Bonnie wait!" Stefan yelled to Bonnie.

"Look at what you did! Bonnie isn't Katherine, or Elena. She actually cares about other people!" Damon spat at Stefan before he sped after Bonnie.

When he got upstairs Bonnie was already in bed laying down.

"Bonnie I'm sorry. You are not a prize to me, you are a gift. A gift I am extremely happy that I received. I just can't shake the feeling that you are going to leave me for Stefan." He said to he softly as he laid next to her in bed.

"Damon you don't need to worry. I love you, I want to be with you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." he replied before her gave her quick peck. He laid behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

While Bonnie was sleeping she felt light on her skin. She opened her eyes to see blinding light in her face "Dam-" was the last thing she said before was sucked into the bright light.

XXXX

 _ **World 2**_

 **Nar pov**

Bonnie sat still on the couch as she waited for Stefan to come back from the basement. When he came back up she relaxed a little

"Here you go." Stefan said as he handed her a blood bag.

"Thanks." she replied softly

She quickly drained the blood bag before she laid her head on Stefan's shoulder

"I can't believe I have been a vampire for almost a full month." she said with shock

"I know its a bit strange, you not being a witch." he said.

"Yea, I miss being a witch, but at least I get to spend the rest of my life with you." she said looking into his soft green orbs

"I love you Bonnie."

"I love you t-" she was cut off by Damon

"Eww. Bonnie and Stefan ugh! But Bonnie and Damon, the names flow together like song lyrics."

Stefan rolled his eyes "What do you want Damon?"

"Well Saint Stefan, we need to come up with a plan to keep my little vamp safe. You know with Klaus possibly coming back soon, and him needing to drain a Bennett for his next evil plan."

"Damon how is Klaus supposed to drain Bonnie if she's a vampire?" Stefan questioned Damon.

"God little bro you know nothing. First of all if Klaus bites her, then she will have werewolf venom in her. When she has the venom in her, that allow Klaus to be able to drain her. Bonnie will be weak, and dying already from the bite." Damon explained.

Stefan and Bonnie had shocked looks on their faces.

"But won't Klaus also want Elena while he is here, so he can make more hybrids?" Bonnie asked worriedly. _How the hell is she thinking about Elena, when she is the real one in danger?_ Damon thought to himself. "Yea he probably will...but that's not what we are worried about." he sighed

"What do you mean thats not what we are worried about Damon?! Elena is my best friend, and if Klaus wants her too, I will do anything to protect her!" Bonnie said outraged.

Damon became even more serious than before "Bonnie, there have been many times, where I have almost lost you. I am not going to deal with that again. If I loose you...I don't know if I could handle it."

If looks could kill, Damon would be dead, because the look Stefan was giving him right now was deadly.

Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand "Don't worry Damon...you won't loose me...I promise." she said softly.

Damon lightly squeezed Bonnie's hand before letting it go

"I will do whatever I have to do to keep you safe Bonnie. I will let you protect Elena,but if it comes down to you or her...I will choose you...I will always choose you." he said to her before he sped upstairs.

XXXX

After Damon had gone upstairs, Stefan and Bonnie laid down on the couch, Bonnie wrapped up in Stefan's arms watching TV. They fell asleep while watching _The Flash._

While Bonnie was sleeping she felt light on her skin. She opened her eyes to see blinding light in her face "Stef-" was the last thing she said before was sucked into the bright light.

 **So hope you like my new story. If you are reading this, you should read my story Bonnie Salvatore, it is a Stefonnie/Bamon fanfic, and The War for Bonnie Bennett, it is a Bamon/Tonnie fanfic. AND IF YOU DON'T WATCH THE FLASH, YOU SHOULD TOTALLY GO WATCH IT. ITS AMAZING, IT COMES ON THE CW ON TUESDAYS AT 8. I will update soon, so please leave reviews on what you think so far.**

 **-K㈏6**


	2. FYI

Hey guys! I know it's been a really long time but I'm back. I'll try my best to upload soon. I am going to try and upload during Christmas break which starts in a week. Leave reviews on what you would like to see happen! -K?


	3. A Whole Different World

**_I haven't updated this story in like a billion years so here you go haha. Pretty obviously Bonnie 1 is from world 1 (the wold that she dates Damon) and Bonnie 2 is from world 2 (the wold that she dates Stefan) Also sorry for any grammatical errors!_**

 **World 1**

 **Bonnie 2's pov**

I woke up with a headache. _It must be because of that bright light_ , I thought to myself.

I felt strong arms around my waist, as I was laying in bed. _When did Stefan and I get in bed? We feel asleep on the couch?_ I asked myself. My eyes finally shot open, and I looked behind me to see a man with pitch black hair and pale skin.

"Damon what are you doing?!"I yelled as I hopped out of the bed.

He quickly woke up "What's wrong?" he somewhat groaned

"Why was I in bed with you? How did I even get in your room...Stefan and I fell asleep on the couch." I asked confused

"Bonnie what are you talking about? You came upstairs after my argument with Stefan."

"No you went upstairs after we talked about Klaus coming after Elena and I."

"What? Elena doesn't even live in Mystic Falls anymore."

"I am so confused. I'm hungry, I need a blood bag." I stated

"Wait your not a vampire why would you need a blood bag?" He questioned me.

"Damon...I have been a vampire for almost a month. Don't play dumb."

"I'm not playing dumb...im serious."

"Remember when I drank Matts blood, then Katherine killed me?"

I quickly took the time to think back to the day I became a vampire...

 _3 weeks ago..._

"Put her on the couch." I heard Stefan say.

"What the hell happened?!" Damon yelled

"Well we were at the Grill then, a group of hybrids came in and they tried to take Elena. Since i'm only a new born vampire, and Elena's human...there wasn't much we could do, so Bonnie used her powers to kill them. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me." Matt explained.

"I gave her some of my blood, but shes still a little weak." Matt finished

"Just take Elena home." Stefan said to Matt.

"Stefan." I whispered softly

He flashed over to me "It's okay, im here." he whispered to me.

"Where's Elena?" I asked as I sat up straight on the couch

"Mutt is taking her home. Bonnie you need to stop sacrificing yourself so much." Damon said as he gently caressed my face.

Before I could respond I heard the voice of what sounded like my best friend

"Well hello boys." she said seductivly

"Bonnie." she said annoyed

"What do you want Katherine?" Damon mouthed rudely

"I came here for Stefan. I hope you realized by now that you can't be in love with someone who is not immortal. Bonnie will die, and when she dies you will be heartbroken and your life will be ruined. But if you love me then we could be together forever...no heartbreak." she said as she walked up to Stefan.

Nar's pov

Stefan scoffed "Shut up Katherine. I don't care if Bonnie is human or not...I will love her no matter what."

Katherine walked over to Damon "What about you Damon? I know how you are...you want to turn her."

"Shut up." Damon growled

"Would you really turn the woman you love into the thing she hates the most?"

Damon stayed silent

"What about I do it for you?" Katherine said before she flashed over to Bonnie, and snapped her neck.

"No!" Stefan yelled

"Now you have a choice...let her die...or turn her into one of us." Katherine smirked.

Damon pushed Katherine into a wall and stuck his hand into her chest

"How could you do that?! I hate you so much!" Damon yelled at Katherine.

"Com-come..on..Da-Damon...I was...just...do-doing...what you..wan-wanted...to do." she struggled to say her sentence as she felt Damon's tight grip on her heart.

"Damon don't she isn't worth it!" Stefan yelled to Damon.

"Don't think this is the end. I will kill you...it will be slow and painful."

"Can't...w-wait.H-have fun with y-your new vamp." she smiled lightly

He pulled his hand out of her chest and threw her out of the boarding house.

 _1 hour later..._

Bonnie's pov

I woke up, feeling pain in my neck. I sat up and realized I was no longer downstairs, I was in Stefan's room.

"Hey Bonnie are you okay?" Stefan got up from the chair across the room.

"Y-yea...what happened?"

He sighed "Katherine snapped your neck...you're in transition."

I felt tears come to my eyes. I tried to stop them from coming, but I couldn't

"No no no!" I cried

"It's going to be okay Bonnie." he whispered to me as he hugged me.

"No it's not going to be okay Stefan, what am I going to do?"

He cupped my face "I will support you no matter if you decide to become a vampire or not."

"Well I won't" Damon said walking into the room

"Damon don't" Stefan said

Damon ignored Stefan "Listen Bonnie...you need to complete the transition. If you don't not only will Mystic Falls become hell, but I don't know if I could live without you."

"Don't make this about you Damon" Stefan said angrily.

Before Damon could respond I spoke.

"Damon's right...Im going to complete the transition."

Stefan looked at me with wide eyes

"Bonnie are you sure...don't let Damon change how you feel."

I grabbed Stefan's hand "Stefan, I am going to complete the transition. At least I get to spend forever with you."

Damon scoffed "I'll go get a blood bag."

When Damon came back up with the blood bag, I took a few seconds to think about my life before all the supernatural drama happened

"Here goes my life as a witch." I said quietly before I took a sip of the blood bag.

I handed it to Damon before I started crying in pain. My fangs were protruding, and veins were growing under my eyes. After a while of crying in pain, I quickly grabbed the blood bag out of Damon's hand and drained it.

 _End of Flashback..._

"What the hell?! Okay we need to get everybody here and talk about this." Damon said as he put on a white T-shirt.

 **XXXX**

When I came down the stairs I saw all of my friends sitting in the living room.

"Okay Bonnie tell me the last thing you remember before you woke up this morning?" Damon said.

I sighed "Well I was watching TV with Stefan on the couch, then we fell asleep. There was a blinding light in my face, next thing I know I wake up in bed next to Damon."

"That doesn't sound right. Why would you fall asleep with Stefan on the couch if you are with Damon?" Caroline asked

"Im not with Damon...I've been dating Stefan since he first came to Mystic Falls." I replied

Stefan had a slight smile on his face, while Damon had a face of pure anger.

"Tell us everything you know, since Stefan came to Mystic Falls." Matt said

"Well I was walking in the hall and I dropped some books, and Stefan picked the up for me. He ended up asking me out during History. After a few dates he asked me to be his girlfriend. We went out a lot, sometimes on double dates with either Elena and Matt or Caroline and Jeremy.

"Me and Caroline?" Jeremy asked.

I nodded in response before I continued explaining my life so far.

"Eventually Damon came into town, and started hitting on me. I found out that he was a vampire because one night when Damon was flirting with me Stefan got super jealous and vamped out. I found out from my grams that I was a witch soon after that.

Damon kept trying to find out a way to get Katherine out of the tomb. Later we found it that Katherine wasn't in the tomb anyways. But he never found a witch strong enough so the tomb was never opened. We also had the Isobel/John being Elena's parents situation. Alaric came town and he and Damon hated each other, and they still do.

Katherine showed up at the boarding house pretending to be Elena. So we had Elena/Katherine drama. Katherine turned Caroline, Then at the Masquerade Katherine linked her life to mine so Damon and Stefan couldn't kill her. Then Tyler triggered the werewolf curse.

Matt and Elena eventually broke up, and she started dating Tyler. Klaus came into town and tried to kill Elena so he could become a full hybrid. Elena took the alixr from Elijah, and it worked, so when Klaus drained her she came back to life. Klaus killed Mason for the werewolf sacrifice, and he killed Isobel for the vampire sacrifice. Tyler was Klaus' first successful hybrid.

Alaric's evil, vampire hating conscience stabbed Matt, so Stefan gave him some blood. Later that night Matt and Elena got in a car accident. Stefan saved Elena first, and when he went back for Matt, he was already dead.

Matt became a vampire, and one day he, Elena, and I were in the Grill, and there were a group of hybrids that walked in. They were trying to take Elena so Klaus could make hybrids. Since Elena was human, and Matt was a newborn vampire I had to use my powers to save them. I eventually killed all the hybrids, but I was really weak to Matt gave me some blood. When I got back to the boarding house, Katherine showed up and snapped my neck. I drank the blood and went through with the transition. That pretty much summarizes my life so far.

"Wow that is so different from what actually happened." Tyler replied with shock

"Let us explain what has really happened." Caroline said.

 **World 2**

 **Bonnie 1's pov**

I shifted my body to make myself comfortable. I realized I was no long in bed, but I was n the couch. "Good Morning Bon." I heard a voice that didn't belong to Damon say.

My eyes widened in shock

"Stefan? What are you doing? How did I get down here?" I said crawling out of his arms.

"Bonnie are you okay? You seem shaken up." He said worried

"Yea well my boyfriend's brother was cuddling with me on a couch I don't remember falling asleep on. Where's Damon?" I asked

"Bonnie wait I'm confused...I'm your boyfriend."

"No. W-where's Damon?" I studdered

"He's upstairs. Why..." Before Stefan could finish, I was running up to Damon's room with Stefan behind me.

"Damon." I said relieved as I walked into his room.

I ran to hug him. I grabbed the back of his neck with my hands, and I pressed my lips to his.

"Well, good morning to you too little vamp." He replied with a smile

I saw Stefan's eyes water, and he looked like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

"Wait did you just say little vamp?" I asked him

"Yea I've been calling you that for 3 weeks."

"Wait I've been a vampire for 3 weeks?! Something is not right." I mouthed

"B-Bonnie...who is your boyfriend?" Stefan asked quietly

"Damon." I replied

Stefan nodded "Something definitely isn't right."

 **XXXX**

I sat in the chair in Damon's room as he and Stefan questioned me.

"How did you and Stefan meet?" Damon asked

"Well Stefan and Elena started dating, and she wanted me to become friends with Stefan, so I could get to know him better."

"Me and Elena?!" Stefan asked suprised

I nodded

"How did you and Damon meet?" Stefan mumbled

"He kept bothering me about some necklace that belonged to one of my ancestors Emily."

They looked at each other with confused faces

"Tell us more" Damon demanded.

"Well...for one Katherine is dead thank God." I smiled

"Wait what? Bonnie...Katherine is alive." Stefan retorted

"Can you tell us about the masquerade party at the Lookwood's?" Damon asked

"Sure. Katherine wanted the moonstone, and she had my cousin Lucy help her. We came up with a plan to kill Katherine, but it didn't work since she linked her life to Elena's. My cousin Lucy put a spell on the moonstone, then gave it to Katherine. It made her weak, so then we put her in the tomb."

Stefan cocked an eyebrow "That's not how I remember it."

He sighed "Can you tell us who has dated who."

"Like I said before, You dated Elena, then Damon dated Elena, but we all thought it was because of the sire bond. I used to date Jeremy, and I dated Tyler for a few months. Caroline dated Matt and Tyler. Elena dated Matt before she dated Stefan. Jeremy dated this vampire name Anna. And that's pretty much it for the big couples."

Damon had a disgusted look in his face "I dated Elena Gilbert?! Ew,no I would never."

"What is happening? You remember a whole different life. Do you think it's possible you are from another world?" He asked hesitantly

"With all the things that have happened in my life, I wouldn't be suprised." I muttered.

 _ **World 1**_

 _ **Bonnie 2 pov**_

"Wait so Elena is a vampire? And Damon and Alaric get along? And I'm dating Damon?" I asked shocked

"Yes Bonnie. You really don't know anything." Caroline replied

"And you killed Katherine with the cure?"

"Yea actually Caroline did. Katherine was trying to kill her, and when Caroline wasn't strong enough to stop her she just shoved the cure in her mouth." Tyler said

"What do you think is happening?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but you defiantly aren't the same Bonnie I fell asleep with last night." Damon retorted.

 _ **I know ths is a bad ending but I HAD to update this story. I update again soon! -K**_


	4. I'm back!

Sorry I have been gone for so long. I wasn't happy with the way my life was going and I had to change a few things, but now that summer is coming up I have lots of time to write! I'm going to be continuing this story, starting today I am writing the next chapter, and I hope for it to be up sometime next week! So for those of you that have been waiting, it's coming soon!


End file.
